love buzz
by ellyalice
Summary: rebecca and noah have kissed but will it become something more?


Latest Buzz: Noah and Rebecca.

Latest buzz was having a party, a formal celebration. The invitation that Rebecca received clearly stated she must where an appropriate dress. Having no clue what was appropriate she went to Amanda for advice. Amanda came back from her days shop and presented Rebecca with a dress. It was electric blue dress, fitted to the waist then flowed out to the floor. It made Rebecca look like she had cleavage she happily noted. Amanda had also provided her with a pair of low heels. Half and inch high, sparkly and strappy blue heels. Michael, who had gone shopping with Amanda for his own needs, purchased Rebecca a necklace to go with her dress. It was a silver love heart on a long silver chain.

On the night of the party, Rebecca went over to Amanda's to get ready. Amanda wore a peach strapless dress that went to the floor. She looked stunning as usual.

As she examined herself in Amanda's floor length mirror, Rebecca thought she looked pretty good. But was it good enough to get Noah to notice her?

Noah writes the music column for Buzz. He was tall, handsome, funny and he and Rebecca were pretty good friends. They mucked around together and understood each other. Rebecca always thought of Noah as pretty cute and sort of had a teeny tiny crush on him for a while. But then he had kissed her. He said it was a purely experimental way to cure her of the hiccups and that was the only reason that he kissed her. But since then Rebecca's feelings for him had grown and she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. After that day they had gone back to normal, she could see he had forgotten about the kiss, but it was still fresh in her mind. Rebecca found herself sneaking looks at him, during meetings and when they were working, and that's when Amanda had noticed that she had a crush on Noah.

"You look great" she said sliding in next to Rebecca to stare at her gorgeous reflection. "Noah won't be able to keep his eyes off you" she winked at Rebecca who smiled tightly back.

"Lets go" Rebecca said and dragged her friend before she would start complimenting her reflection.

The party was in full swing when Rebecca stepped through the large double doors that led into the function room. There were about fifty of adults but just as many kids her age. Rebecca looked around the room to try to find the gorgeous messy head of hair who she wanted to see her make an entrance. She did not need to search far however as Noah and wilder approached Rebecca and Amanda not a moment later. Wilder who only had eyes for Amanda took her hand and kissed it.

"Welcome to the party miss Peirce. Would you like to accompany me to the refreshments table" he said with an over the top British accent. Amanda giggled and took his arm.

"Oh hey Rebecca" wilder called over his shoulder and then left with Amanda. Rebecca looked back at Noah. He stood casually with his hands in his pockets. The black tie was loose and the top two buttons on his dress shirt were unbuttoned. He smiled lazily and gave her a swift look that started at her toes and went to her eyes. Rebecca fought back the blush she could feel creeping up to her cheeks.

"Do you like my dress" she said and twirled in a circle so he could look at the whole thing.

"I do actually" he said and his smile grew. This time Rebecca couldn't contain the blush that spread to her cheeks. Noah noticed this and winked at her then took her hand and led her toward their table.

They reached a circular table that seated six. Wilder and Amanda sat together with their glasses of soda and Michael was seated next to a shy looking blonde and talking with her. Rebecca took the seat next to Amanda and Noah took the only remaining seat in between her and Michael.

Mr. Shepherd suddenly came over to their table.

"Hey guys. Enjoying the party? Good. Listen, I think it would be nice if you guys said a little something to DJ. There are a bunch of flowers back stage wrapped in purple. Grab them before you go on which will be on in say, half an hour. All good thanks guys" and he left.

"I think he's making us do it so he doesn't pronounce his love for DJ in front of a crowd" wilder said and they all laughed. Time passed and soon it was time for the speech.

"I'll get the flowers" Rebecca said when no-one else volunteered. Teen buzz all stood and made their way to the stairs Rebecca slipped though the door labeled BACKSTAGE and through a long hallway until she spotted the flowers. She turned to grab them and her dress caught on a piece of wire sting out from a box. Rebecca didn't notice until the wire had ripper her dress from the side of her right knee to the back of her left, leaving the back of her legs bare and a whole lot of extra material and the front.

"Oh god no way" she whispered and sat on the counter where the flowers sat. This could not be happening. Her dress was ruined and she knew the tears would soon come and smudge her make up. Rebecca tried to calm her self down and didn't move when she heard the footsteps in the hall. It wasn't until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that she looked up into Noah's face. He smiled sympathetically and sat next to Rebecca, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"My dress is ruined" Rebecca mumbled in reply.

"Let me see" he whispered, standing Rebecca up so he could inspect the damage. "I can fix this" he said, he looked in the boxes until he found a pair of scissors. He knelt down next to Rebecca and simply cut of the excess material at the front of the dress and neatened it up at the back. Until Rebecca stood in a knee length blue dress instead of a floor length gown.

Rebecca looked sheepishly up at Noah when he stood again.

"Thank you Noah. Thanks heaps. I know I don't look as good as I did before but it's ok. But Amanda will be made I ruined her dress and….." her ramblings were cut of as Noah took her face in his hands, his hands warm on her cheeks and his eyes smoldering.

"On the contrary you look better than before" he whispered and the lent down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and was better than before. It wasn't for the cure of hiccups it was because he really wanted to kiss her. Rebecca felt electricity shoot down to her toes and warmth in her cheeks. Rebecca slid her arms around Noah's neck; one of his hands went into her hair and the other to her waist.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily. Rebecca was still blushing. Noah smiled and stared into her eyes.

"We better get back" she whispered putting one hand on Noah's cheek. He released the hand from her hair and put it over Rebecca's one on his cheek.

"Ok" he said bringing their intertwined hands off his face as he reached to grab the flowers that lay behind Rebecca.

The pair walked up the hallway hand in hand; the bottom of Rebecca's dress lay abandoned on the floor.

We quickly walked to where Amanda, Wilder and Michel stood waiting to go onstage. Amanda's suspicious eyes immediately locked on Rebecca and Noah's intertwined hands then widened as they took in Rebecca's 'improved' dress. She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment we were called onstage. Amanda gave Rebecca the "you had better tell me later, or else" look and walked onstage.

They said a few words and gave a gushing DJ the flowers then teen buzz made their way back to the table. Wilder immediately struck up conversation with Amanda and Michel went to talk to some producer he met earlier. Rebecca sat back in her chair and Noah next to her. He pulled his chair close and put his arm around her. Rebecca leant against him and looked up into his face. Noah smiled and leant down and kissed her.


End file.
